Embarrassant
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Carol a toujours su qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas. Fic basée sur le point de vue de Norman Reedus, sur la façon dont réagirait Daryl face à une avance. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Awkward**

Auteur : **Narnian at Heart**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Le bloc était sûre, techniquement deux depuis qu'ils en avaient débarrassé un pour les prisonniers. Mais ils étaient loin d'être sauf en ces murs, alors Daryl ne baissait pas sa garde même pour une seconde. Une civile était dans la cours ne cessant de le narguer, lui faisant penser qu'elle aurait dû être dans un endroit plus approprié. Même si Glenn avait suggéré qu'elle était peut être là à cause des heures de visite…ou une visite conjugale.**

**Malgré tout, il n'allait pas prendre de risque et c'est pourquoi il était là à présent, arpentant la clôture à la recherche d'une faiblesse, s'assurant que la cours était vide, butant les quelques rôdeurs derrière la clôture juste pour le fun.**

**« Tu sais, Rick a vérifié plusieurs fois, » Daryl sourit légèrement pour lui-même au son de la voix de Carol, « Il n'a trouvé aucun problème. »**

**« Mieux vaut prévenir que de se faire bouffer par les rôdeurs, » répondit Daryl l'air grave. Il n'était pas ennuyé par sa présence. Il était vraiment content de sa compagnie. Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant l'hiver et à présent, c'était plus facile d'être à ses côtés.**

**« Quand as-tu prévu d'aller te coucher ? » Demanda Carol alors qu'elle s'avançait à côté de lui, le long de la clôture.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi bon dieu, Carol, » rigola légèrement Daryl, « Je suis un grand garçon. »**

**Carol gloussa et lui frappa tendrement le bras.**

**« Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, Daryl, » dit-elle, « mais parfois, je pense que tu oublies. »**

**Daryl renifla l'air évasif, puis il reprit sa marche, Carol sur ses talons. Soudain, il s'arrêta et Carol entra en collision avec son dos.**

**« Oof ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit elle à cause de l'arrêt brutal, jetant nerveusement des coups d'œil autour d'eux, relevant le pied de biche qu'elle avait avec elle.**

**« Rien, » laissa traîner Daryl, « je me suis arrêté et toi pas. »**

**« Pardon, » rigola Carol, « j'étais distraite. »**

**« Distraite ? » Demanda Daryl, « Bordel ! Comment peut-on être distrait ici ? »**

**« Par plusieurs choses, » répondit Carol énigmatique. Elle mima grossièrement un air innocent et Daryl plissa ses yeux sur elle. « La lueur de la lune est magnifique, c'est romantique. »**

**Daryl gloussa.**

**« Je suppose que tu veux '****_faire des folies'_****, hein ? » taquina Daryl, ponctuant la phrase en mimant des guillemets de ses doigts.**

**« Et bien, si tu insistes, » sourit Carol.**

**Daryl n'entra pas dans son jeu, rigolant nerveusement, puis il se retourna pour reprendre sa marche. Mais Carol n'avait pas l'intention d'être rejetée une fois de plus, pas quand le moment était parfait. Elle se plaça directement en face de lui et plaça ses mains sur son thorax pour l'arrêter dans sa marche. Il la regarda surpris.**

**« Carol, je n'étais pas sérieux, » dit-il rapidement, semblant très nerveux.**

**« Mais je l'étais, » murmura Carol. Elle agrippa immédiatement sa veste et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle se réjouissait de le voir trop choqué pour prendre la fuite. Il était figé tandis qu'elle attaquait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle sentit une réaction contradictoire contre ses hanches et elle sourit sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Néanmoins, elle fit l'énorme erreur de poser sa main sur la bosse et d'exercer une trop forte pression.**

**Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle attendait, mais vraisemblablement pas cette réaction. Le corps entier de Daryl frémit violemment et il laissa s'échapper un long râle bruyant avant d'attraper son poignet fermement…mais c'était trop tard. Carol recula sous la surprise, légèrement amusée. Elle avait juste fait en sorte que Daryl Dixon ait un terrible, puissant, fort, insensée, orgasme dans son pantalon.**

**Quand elle croisa enfin son regard, elle réalisa qu'il était totalement horrifié et embarrassé. Elle se sentit vite mal de s'être précipitée et elle s'approcha pour l'apaiser mais il eut un mouvement de recul et il recula avec les yeux écarquillés. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser et lui dire que tout allait bien, il fit demi tour et s'éclipsa, marchant rapidement en direction du mirador. Carol était en état de choc, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait.**

**OOO**

**Daryl avait le dos appuyé contre le bureau du mirador et il essayait de reprendre son souffle après le sprint pour traverser la cours et l'horrible expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Merde, à quoi pensait-elle ? Il n'avait pas eu un moment d'intimité depuis la ferme, et aucun moment pour calmer ses pulsions. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait besoin d'un moment de paix pour soulager des pulsions naturelles, il était depuis longtemps à cran et il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne branlette… Mais bordel de merde, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle le sache. Et puis, elle était sacrément trop précieuse.**

**Pour dire vrai, il était mortifié. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, et à présent il était évident que Carol le savait. Il se sentait comme un gamin de 12 ans caché sous les gradins, ayant éjaculé dans son pantalon comme un puceau maladroit face à une fille de l'école.**

**« Merde, » grinça-t-il, passant une main sur son visage avec agacement. La pire chose dans tout ça…c'est qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Non de Dieu, Daryl Dixon ne pleurerait pas, même si c'était difficile à contrôler. Il aimait vraiment Carol, elle était vraiment une femme spéciale, mais il avait certainement ruiné la moindre chance qu'il avait d'être avec elle avec cette connerie. Alors, il se laissa aller aux larmes, glissant sur ses joues, toujours assis dans le noir de la tour de garde.**

**Un moment plus tard, il se frappa le côté de la tête en songeant qu'il avait laissé Carol toute seule dans la cours.**

**« Crétin ! » s'engueula-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte de la tour pour vérifier si elle était rentrée. Il se précipita vers la porte le plus vite possible mais il fut éjecté par la porte qui s'ouvrait, se cognant contre le bureau derrière lui. Il saisit automatiquement son couteau de chasse. Le visage nerveux de Carol apparut. Soulagé, il rangea son arme en soupirant.**

**« Qu'est c'tu veux ? » Cracha-t-il sur la défensive.**

**Carol regardait ses pieds qui se battaient avec le sol avant de lui tendre quelque chose. Son vieux pantalon miteux.**

**« Je suis désolée, Daryl, » murmura-t-elle.**

**Daryl prit le pantalon de ses mains en soufflant.**

**« C'n'était pas d'ta faute, » répondit-il calmement, faisant duré le moment car il était embarrassé. « Juste que…ça fait un moment que, tu vois ? Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. »**

**Carol sourit, et acquiesça.**

**« Ca fait un bail pour tout le monde, » ajouta-t-elle, « Je n'aurais pas dû être si…entreprenante. »**

**« Ca'te dérangerait de sortir d'ici pour que je puisse, euh… le mettre ? » Demanda Daryl, le pantalon de rechange en main.**

**« Je vais me retourner, » Dit Carol en le faisant. Daryl hésita, il aurait préféré qu'elle sorte, puis il réalisa qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit dehors toute seule…donc, il ravala sa fierté et soupira. Il retira son jeans dégueulasse avec dégoût avant de mettre l'autre pantalon.**

**« C'est bon ? » Demanda Carol, sa voix le faisant sursauter car elle brisait le silence.**

**« Ouais, » bredouilla-t-il sinistrement. Elle se retourna et tendit la main. « Quoi ? »**

**« Je vais te le nettoyer, » dit-elle simplement.**

**« Merde, comment tu peux, » grogna Daryl, éloignant le jeans de sa portée. « Je vais le faire moi-même. »**

**« Ne sois pas entêté, Daryl, » Carol releva les yeux au ciel.**

**« Ce n'est pas de l'entêtement, » insista Daryl, « c'est un choix personnel. »**

**Carol sourit et accepta en hochant la tête.**

**« Tu ne dois pas être gêné, tu sais ? » murmura-t-elle.**

**Daryl plissa les yeux sur elle et soupira.**

**« Est-ce qu'on peut simplement…oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Réclama-t-il calmement.**

**Carol semblait amusée mais elle hocha la tête.**

**« Oui, bien sûre, » murmura-t-elle, plaçant une main sur son avant bras comme elle le faisait parfois quand il était stressé, « On pourra recommencer de toute façon. »**

**Daryl lança ses yeux au ciel et la suivit hors de la tour. Putain de bonne femme, elle ne renoncerait jamais…et il ne voulait qu'elle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Après la malheureuse situation embarrassante de la semaine dernière, Carol et Daryl avaient passé énormément de temps séparés. Carol s'était focalisée sur l'étude de l'anatomie féminine pour se préparer au mieux à l'accouchement de Lori, en particulier dans le cas d'une césarienne. Daryl avait passé la plupart de son temps à faire le chien de garde, butant les rôdeurs, chassant quand la voie était libre, rendant visite à Axel et Oscar dans leur bloc pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient, et nettoyant son arbalète…il le faisait souvent. Carol se disait que cette chose devait être plus douce que les fesses d'un bébé.

Cette nuit là, Carol était couchée sur la couchette du haut, écoutant le bruit du vent passant entre les briques fissurées et le toit. Seul le bruit suffisait à la faire frissonner. Ensuite arriva le bruyant plic-ploc d'une pluie d'hiver du sud de la Géorgie, qui frappait les murs et la toiture sans relâchement. Carol soupira, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle avait peur des éclairs.

Alors quand le bloc s'illumina dans un flash de lumière, avec un énorme coup de tonnerre, elle sursauta dans son lit et étouffa un cri à l'aide de ses mains. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux ronds, tentant de respirer plus calmement.

Un autre tonnerre la fit sortir de son lit. Elle était à présent pied nu sur le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lori sur la couchette du bas, elle était toujours endormie. Elle soupira, espérant qu'elle pourrait dormir malgré ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hors de la cellule, aux fenêtres. Elles étaient recouvertes d'eaux ruisselantes, et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

Une ombre passa devant la porte et Carol crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle couina de peur et l'ombra s'immobilisa.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Fit la voix bourrue de Daryl. Les yeux de Carol s'ajustèrent dans le noir et elle réalisa qu'il était trempé par la pluie, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage.

« J'ai peur des orages, » admit Carol misérablement.

« Peur ? Pourquoi, ça ne va pas te tuer ? » Daryl ne semblait pas ressentir de la sympathie pour elle.

« Je le sais, Daryl, » Carol roula les yeux, enserrant ses bras autour de sa taille, une manière de se protéger qui n'était pas très utile, mais qui faisait se sentir mieux. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça. »

Daryl renifla.

« J'adore ça, » déclara-t-il, « sauf quand je suis pris en plein milieu. »

Carol sourit quand il secoua sa tête, lui envoyant des gouttes d'eaux. Elle aperçut le sourire espiègle qu'il lui lançait durant une seconde avant de continuer sa route et de se diriger vers le perchoir. Carol le suivit sans même s'en rendre compte, et il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il retira immédiatement sa veste et son t-shirt, se retrouvant dénudé en face d'elle. Carol scruta l'entièreté de son dos très surprise, se demandant si il savait qu'elle était là. Puis, il fit onduler ses muscles sous sa peau pour s'accroupir et saisir son sac à la recherche de vêtement sec. Il les enfila.

« Y'a un prob ? » Sa voix fit sursauter Carol, la sortant de son admiration et la faisant rougir.

« Tu savais que j'étais là, » tenta-t-elle de savoir, « tu es le premier à me faire un strip-tease. »

Daryl regarda par-dessus son épaule avec son regard familier qui montrait qu'il ne rigolait pas. Mais il sourit et se retourna vers elle.

« Forcément, tu traînes près de moi, merde, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'intimité, » déclara-t-il abruptement, « Puis je suis trempé si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors je ne vais pas rester dans ces loques humides en attendant que tu t'en ailles. Si tu pouvais au moins te retourner le temps que j'enfile mon pantalon, j'apprécierais. »

Les yeux de Carol s'élargirent, il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer plus de quelques mots d'habitudes. Elle se retourna et entendit le bruit des vêtements qui se froissent jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête. Ensuite, elle se retourna.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Hein ? » Demanda Daryl, la regardant l'air confus.

« Je vais retourner au lit et te laisser ton espace, » dit Carol, elle savait qu'il lui disait la vérité et qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille, ou dans le cas contraire c'était sa façon de la taquiner et dans ce cas il l'empêcherait de partir. C'était quitte ou double, alors elle se retourna pour partir. Effectivement, elle sentit une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Hé, arrête, » grogna Daryl, « Je voulais juste t'ennuyer. »

Carol se retourna et lui sourit, puis un énorme éclair coupa l'air et elle cria en sursautant, se cognant contre sa poitrine et les faisant tomber sur une pile de couvertures qu'il avait récupérer dans les cellules vides pour se faire un matelas. Gênée, elle enfouit son visage dans le col de son t-shirt, essayant d'étouffer ses plaintes.

« Bon dieu, Carol, » marmonna-t-il, la poussant sur le côté, « ce n'est qu'un éclair, pas une saloperie de rôdeur ! »

Carol se sentit soudainement très bête. Les rôdeurs…ils étaient vraiment dangereux, horrible et impitoyable et ils n'étaient pas là. Elle était effrayée par un peu d'électricité statique et de la pluie. Elle se sentait ridicule alors elle éclata tout à coup en sanglot. Elle vit Daryl reculer du coin des yeux, il ne savait pas bien gérer une crise de larme et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se sentait comme un enfant faible.

« Hey, pas maintenant, » grinça Daryl, clairement mal à l'aise, « Ne fais pas ça ! Carol, arrête. »

« Je…je… » Mais elle ne pouvait plus parler à cause des larmes qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

« Fais chier, » entendit-elle grommeler Daryl, et un moment plus tard elle sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son dos. Elle reconnut son bras, poser le long de ses épaules, sa main se referma avec hésitation durant une seconde avant qu'elle ne soit attirée contre lui. « Arrête de pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle leva les yeux, réalisant que sa tête était à présent contre sa poitrine et que son nez frottait le bas de son menton, sa barbe la chatouillant. Ca la faisait également frémir pour des raisons qu'elle décida d'ignorer pour son bien, imaginant comment son bouc serait si il devait frôler ses cuisses si il…oh seigneur, elle devait arrêter de penser à ça !

« A quoi tu penses ? » La question de Daryl ne pouvait pas tomber à un meilleur moment. Carol s'esclaffa aussi vite et se mit à rire, pressant son visage dans sa poitrine pour étouffer son rire. Il la tira pour la regarder dans une confusion totale.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, » pouffa Carol.

Daryl releva un sourcil d'étonnement et se leva immédiatement. Il s'avança un peu avant de s'appuyer sur les barres du perchoir, ses yeux se focalisant sur une fenêtre. Carol se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se leva pour aller à côté de lui.

« Tu n'y peux rien, Daryl, » taquina-t-elle, « peut être que tu devrais essayer d'être moins beau. »

Il l'observa choqué.

« Je… De quoi tu parles ? » Cracha-t-il, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, » Carol haussa les épaules. Un autre bruit de tonnerre la fit sursauter et elle remarqua qu'il avait tendu la main pour la réconforter, mais qu'il s'était arrêté en chemin.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, » bredouilla Daryl, repliant les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours appuyé sur la barre.

« Tu en es sûre ? » Le taquina Carol, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. « C'est plutôt bon. »

« Ferme là, » marmonna Daryl, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Carol rigola puis se tu, écoutant la pluie s'abattre sur les vitres. Soudain, l'orage ne lui sembla plus aussi effrayant, les gouttelettes d'eaux étaient douces et apaisantes, glissant sur les fenêtres. Carol sourit. Une fois encore, Daryl avait réussi à la calmer sans même essayer.

« Bien, » dit-elle, se relevant, « je me sens vraiment mieux et je suis fatiguée. »

Elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Daryl. Ensuite, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Merci, Daryl, » souffla-t-elle. Puis elle s'éloigna pour retourner dans se cellule, et si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir que Daryl Dixon était dans les nuages.


	3. Chapter 3

Il y a une nouvelle horde de rôdeurs derrière la clôture, » annonça Glenn alors que lui et Maggie revenaient de leur ronde dans la cours.

« Il y en a beaucoup. » Souligna Maggie, « nous devrions faire un groupe et essayer d'en avoir le plus possible à travers la clôture pour ne pas les laisser s'amasser derrière. »

Le visage de Rick était dénué d'émotions ou d'inquiétudes.

« Daryl, » appela-t-il, et Daryl était à ses côtés dans la seconde, prêt à faire ce qu'il lui demanderait. La loyauté et l'entente qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes étaient quelque chose d'incroyable pour Carol tandis qu'elle les regardait acquiescer de la tête de manière presque imperceptible. « J'ai besoin de toi pour les festivités et en dégommer le plus grand nombre. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment t'y prendre. »

« T'as pigé, » répondit Daryl d'un ton bourru.

«T-Dog et moi, nous irons voir les prisonniers pour conclure la fin de l'arrangement, » continua Rick, « Lori, Hershel et Carl resteront dans le bloc. Donc, les autres sont tout à toi. »

Carol sourit. Elle était de la partie. Ou plutôt elle espérait que ça le soit. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Daryl et elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait avec insistance, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carol, » marmonna-t-il, « allez, allons tuer quelques rôdeurs. »

Carol ressentait un malaise familier dans le creux de son estomac tandis qu'elle prenait son pied de biche habituel, posé sur la table avec les armes. Elle marchait exprès à côté de Beth alors qu'ils sortaient de la prison pour entrer dans la cours. Daryl ouvrit le chemin avec précaution dans la cours, l'arbalète relevée et armée. Ils avancèrent près des clôtures sans fléchir. Les yeux de Carol s'écarquillèrent quand elle aperçut un énorme groupe de rôdeurs qui avançaient de l'autre côté. Ils remarquèrent rapidement l'attroupement d'humains, et donc ils commencèrent à s'appuyer contre la grille, en essayant de la griffer, tentant vainement d'atteindre la 'nourriture'.

Daryl rangea son arbalète sur son épaule et il sortit son couteau de chasse rangé sur une poche contre sa hanche.

« Personne n'utilise de munitions, » déclara-t-il l'air grave, « personne n'est stupide donc je présume que tout le monde s'en doutait. On va les avoir. »

Maggie était la première à attaquer, enfonçant sa machette dans le visage d'une rôdeuse qui s'effondra sous les regards morbide de satisfaction. Elle venait de jeter le feu aux poudres, et bientôt les autres s'alignèrent face à la clôture, pour transpercer et poignarder. Carol frémit alors qu'une petite giclée de sang lui éclaboussait le front tandis qu'elle enfonçait son pied de biche dans un crâne. Puis elle recula un instant pour reprendre position. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient presque fini. Elle n'était pas loin de Daryl et elle l'observait maladivement pendant qu'il exterminait rôdeurs après rôdeurs sans difficulté, ses attaques terriblement violentes. Son couteau de chasse, sa main, son poignet et son visage étaient recouverts de sang. Les éclaboussures sur son visage lui donnaient un air encore plus féroce. Seigneur, elle n'aurait pas dû tourner ça en quelque chose de si…

Elle défoula sa frustration sexuelle sur le rôdeur d'après, celui qui s'approchait dans sa zone en grognant bruyamment. Son œil fut rapidement transpercé par un pied de biche. Bientôt, toutes ses pensées sanglantes mettant en scène Daryl Dixon explosèrent dans son esprit et elle ressentit une rage folle la faisant frapper avec force, encore et encore.

« Carol ! » La voix de Daryl la stoppa dans son rythme effréné et elle releva son regard surpris quand elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son avant bras. Il la regardait avec inquiétude et elle réalisa ensuite que tout le monde la dévisageait. Carol essayait d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait, puis elle réalisa qu'elle serrait fortement son pied de biche des deux mains, les jambes dans une position d'attaque, les dents serrées par la rage et les lèvres étirées par un rictus… Elle supposait qu'elle avait l'air d'une folle furieuse. Elle scruta la clôture et elle se rendit compte que la plus grosse pile de rôdeurs se trouvaient sur sa zone, suivit par Glenn…Seigneur, elle en avait tué autant ?

« J'ai fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je pense que tu en as assez fait, ouais, » répondit Daryl, la dévisageant avec prudence et inquiétude. « Allez, tout l'monde, on rentre. Quelqu'un a une idée du nombre restant ? »

« Quarante, » affirma calmement Beth, « et il en reste encore le long de la forêt. »

Daryl fit un signe de la tête puis il saisit le bras de Carol pour l'emmener vers le bâtiment, lui poussant légèrement le dos pour la faire avancer. Carol avançait, se sentant presque comme quelqu'un qui avait perdu connaissance. Daryl avait prononcé son nom de manière brutale, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bloc, Carol se dirigea vers sa trousse de toilette, attrapant du gel douche qu'elle utilisait avec parcimonie. Elle se sentait tellement sale et dégoûtante qu'elle s'imaginait que c'était un bon moment pour l'utiliser.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » Dit-elle en passant devant Lori, afin que personne ne panique si on ne la trouvait plus. Lori l'observa avec amusement et elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Prends ton pieds, » déclara-t-elle, les yeux scintillant bizarrement. Carol se demandait ce qui lui prenait en traversant l'infirmerie, pour se rendre dans les douches. La voie semblait libre. C'était l'une des meilleures choses depuis quelques jours, ça et la découverte d'un stock de nourriture.

Carol déposa ses vêtements de rechange sur un banc à l'extérieur, puis elle entra dans la douche commune. C'était une pièce énorme séparée en deux parties par un mur de ciment, chacune des parties possédant ses pommeaux de douche et un banc. Mal fini, dégueulasse…mais l'eau était chauffée par des sources souterraines alors Carol ne s'inquiétait pas du reste. Carol entra dans la cabine la plus proche et elle tira le rideau derrière elle, le cliquetis des anneaux faisant écho dans l'immense pièce. Ensuite, elle prit son gant de toilette et son savon déposé sur le banc près d'elle et elle se tourna vers l'une des nombreuses douches. Elle laissa échapper un immense soupir tandis que l'eau froide se réchauffait rapidement pour cascader par-dessus ses épaules et le long de son corps. L'eau à ses pieds avait prit une horrible teinte rougeâtre, à cause du sang des rôdeurs qu'il y avait sur sa peau. En soupirant, elle posa son front contre le mur de ciment, laissant l'eau frapper son dos tandis qu'elle respirait, essayant de se détendre et d'oublier l'image des prouesses de Daryl, essayant d'oublier le regard sur son visage et la façon dont ses muscles bougeait à chaque mouvement…Oh bon dieu…elle n'y arrivait pas du tout.

Carol fut soudainement frappée par un besoin irrépressible, une vague de chaleur s'enfouissait dans une partie profonde de son être. Elle se raidit durant un instant en pensant qu'elle était enfin seule, dans un endroit suffisamment isolé. Ouais, elle en avait besoin, comme l'avait dit Daryl l'autre jour…ça faisait un bail.

Alors, avec un autre moment d'hésitation, elle commença à faire courir ses mains sur son corps, nettoyant les dernières traces de sang qu'il y avait sur ses bras et son visage. Puis elle se détendit, et profita du moment. Elle glissa ses mains sur le côté, sur les rondeurs de se hanches, gardant les yeux fermés pour s'imaginer des mains calleuses, ferme, hâlées et puissantes comme celles de Daryl. Lorsqu'elle déplaça ses mains vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle libéra toutes ses inhibitions.

Elle commença par utiliser ses doigts avec frénésie, son imagination s'emballant tandis que l'eau coulait sur elle, emportant avec elle les traces de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière car la tension grandissait en elle à chaque mouvement de ses doigts repliés et des caresses de sa paume. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en réalisant que ça augmentait d'avantage son plaisir. Au moment où elle s'activait sur un point sensible, elle gémit bruyamment, pressant une main sur sa hanche, s'abandonnant complètement aux sensations qui l'envahissaient, et oubliant complètement que c'était une salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec le groupe, une seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres : Daryl.

Le truc qu'elle ne savait pas, dans la démarche de se faire bu bien, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé de prendre une douche.

Daryl se tenait de l'autre côté du mur, complètement figé par le bruit qui provenait de l'autre partie. Il se demandait de qui il s'agissait, qui pouvait gémir et haleter comme une actrice porno, les bruits lui rappelaient les vidéos de son père que son frère avait regardé chaque soir, une main paresseusement logée dans le pantalon. Daryl se souvenait qu'il se faufilait hors de la pièce, et que seul le son le poursuivait dans leur petite maison.

Il ressentait son entrejambe s'élever un peu plus à chaque cris provenant de la femme d'à côté. Il luttait contre l'envie de s'astiquer, en profitant de l'ambiance. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur de ciment frais et il ferma les yeux fortement. Putain, il devait sortir de là avant de craquer, parcequ'il était toujours bruyant quand il faisait ça. Il appuya ses paumes contre le mur, car les gémissements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et fort. Finalement, ça s'acheva dans un dernier cri.

Mais la cerise sur le gâteau fut ce chuchotement silencieux qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard : « Daryl. »

Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Avait-il fait le moindre bruit ? Comment pouvait-on savoir qu'il était là !? Il attendit que quelqu'un commence à hurler derrière le mur, lui sommant de ficher le camp en le traitant de sale type…mais rien ne se passa. L'eau de l'autre côté continuait de couler. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, et il entendit la tenture s'ouvrir, ce qui l'obligea à faire demi tour le plus vite possible car il avait oublié de fermer son rideau quand il était entré. Merde. Il fit la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, retourner le plus vite possible dans sa douche, en espérant être hors de portée.

Daryl oublia d'être embarrassé ou contrit quand il se rendit compte de qui était dans la cabine, à côté de lui. Elle sortit entièrement nue, lui tournant le dos pour s'avancer vers les lavabos puis elle se pencha par-dessus en fermant les yeux. Ses yeux scannait chaque centimètre de son corps, de son cou jusqu'au bas de sa colonne, sur la rondeur de ses hanches, sur la forme de ses fesses, puis plus loin de ses cuisses musclées à ses mollets dessinés, descendant jusqu'aux talons. Chaque centimètre était épié le plus silencieusement possible.

C'est comme si une puissance divine avait décidé de le punir de sa délectation. Les yeux de Carol s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens par le biais du miroir au dessus des lavabos. Il observa son expression changer, passant de choquée à embarrassée, puis absolument furieuse durant une fraction de seconde. Il tressaillit légèrement quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, révélant bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait osé imaginer. Elle s'élança d'un pas franc et entra dans la douche avec lui, les yeux remplis de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là !? » cria-t-elle.

« Je…j'…allais… » Bégaya Daryl, pas sûre de ce qu'il faisait. « prendre…prendre une douche… »

« Ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu étais en train de me mater ?! » Il était clair que Carol était totalement mortifiée et Daryl ne se sentait pas mieux, ses joues empourprées alors qu'il regardait sur les côtés, tentant de se focaliser sur autre chose que la poitrine qui se situait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, non de dieu ! » Se défendit-il, devenant un peu colérique pour cacher son malaise. « Je ne savais pas…je n'avais pas la moindre idée… »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais me dire quelque chose, merde ! » se plaignit Carol, se sentant comme la dernière des connes. « Ou je te bottes le cul, espèce de taré !? »

Elle leva son regard sur lui, plissant les yeux de colère. Daryl avait tenté de camoufler son érection évidente, et il s'était détourné d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » aboya-t-il, « je n'étais pas… »

« Oh, tu n'étais pas quoi ? » Le coupa Carol, le dévisageant avec suspicion.

« Carol, tu vas pas me faire chier ! » s'énerva Daryl, oubliant d'être pudique. Il se tourna et s'avança pour l'intimider dans l'espoir de la faire reculer…mais ça ne marchait pas. « Je ne voulais pas t'entendre. »

Carol le regardait silencieusement, les yeux toujours plissés. Enfin, elle soupira bruyamment et sembla se calmer un peu.

« Alors…tu as tout entendu ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais… » Daryl baissa le regard sur le sol de la douche puis il déglutit difficilement en se rappelant du gémissement de son nom.

« Alors tu sais que…j'étais…que je pensais à toi en… ? » osa Carol, sachant qu'elle était sur le point d'en parler. C'était comme dompter un cheval à l'état sauvage.

Daryl se tenait là, et il la regardait, son expression traduisant scepticisme et incrédulité.

« Pourquoi ? »

Carol ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle l'avait imaginé prenant la fuite, ou un truc du genre, mais pas ça.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Daryl semblait exaspéré, « je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! Je ne suis pas un expert pour tout ça. Je ne suis même pas un bon ami. »

Carol le considéra un moment, étudiant son visage. Ensuite, elle tendit la main pour attraper son biceps juste au-dessus du coude afin de rencontrer ses yeux.

« A cause de ça, » murmura-t-elle, « tu n'es pas un macho, ni un vantard et tu ne prétends pas être un expert. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, simple, calme, prévenant…crade. Ne t'amoindris pas, tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir. »

« Je…ne suis… » Peut importe ce qu'il allait dire quand Carol se redressa pour l'embrasser. C'était un simple baiser, qui tentait de voir si il allait répondre. Il réfléchit un moment avant de pencher la tête, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, et il attrapa ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de la sorte, il ne s'en était jamais soucié, pour être honnête. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété d'embrasser les filles avec qui il était, ils baisaient juste et elles s'en allaient, pour ne plus revenir. Mais Carol…Carol était différente, il voulait qu'elle soit bien, il ne voulait pas penser qu'à son plaisir. L'idée qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire lui traversa l'esprit.

Carol recula aussitôt puisque trop de pensées parasitaient son esprit. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« C'était…mauvais ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Carol secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Non, non, » lui assura-t-elle doucement, « C'était…vraiment bien pour une première fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons du temps pour nous entraîner. Je vais te toucher, d'accord ? Essaie de te…détendre. »

Daryl avala la boule de terreur qu'il avait dans la gorge et il la dévisagea avec doute alors qu'une main glissait lentement sur son thorax et son estomac, laissant un tracé brûlant derrière ses doigts qui descendaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre leur destination. Elle l'enserra doucement, le faisant gémir en fermant les yeux.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Carol, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

« Mhm, » répondit difficilement Daryl, « Nous ne devrions pas faire ça ici. »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, nous ne le ferions nulle part, » rigola Carol. Elle se sentait étourdie et très chanceuse. Elle avait finalement mis la main sur Daryl Dixon. Littéralement. Elle n'allait pas laisser un détail insignifiant gâcher cette occasion.

Daryl lui sourit faiblement. Carol se rendit compte qu'il semblait incertain à présent, comme si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Pose tes mains sur mes hanches, » murmura Carol, essayant de l'aider dans l'espoir que ça le stimulerait à découvrir des choses sur lui. Il obéit à sa demande et elle sourit en sentant ses mains rugueuses, ses mains sales contre sa peau, ses paumes sur ses hanches. « Parfait. »

Daryl grogna en réponse tandis que Carol commençait à caresser son érection, et elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas sûre de tenir, il n'avait connu le sexe que de manière libérateur, rien de très éloquent…elle allait changer ça, en lui montrant à quel point ça pouvait être fantastique.

« Tu te sens bien ? » murmura-t-elle.

Daryl rit légèrement et il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il, « ouais, ça va. »

« Tu sais, plus tu attends, meilleur c'est, non ? » L'encouragea Carol.

« Vraiment ? » grogna Daryl tandis que le pouce de Carol caressait lentement son sommet, « putain ! »

« Retiens toi, » demanda Carol, sentant qu'il frémissait sous sa main, elle desserra sa prise et recommença.

Avant que Daryl ne puisse répondre la plus petite remarque, la porte des douches s'ouvrit avec fracas, se cognant contre le mur. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux surpris. Maggie était là, les regardant tout les deux à la fois surprise et effrayée.

« Carol ! Je suis désolée de…vous interrompre, » déclara-t-elle dans l'urgence, « mais Lori a des contractions ! Le bébé arrive. »

Les yeux de Carol s'élargirent et elle fit un regard d'excuse à Daryl avant de partir en courant, prenant soin d'attraper ses vêtement sur le banc, les enfilant aussi vite que possible pour sortir du bloc. Elle prit le temps de mettre ses chaussures puisqu'il était stupide de courir dans cet endroit pieds nus. Elle traversa le couloir, l'infirmerie et entra dans la cellule où se trouvait Lori. Elle était assise sur une couchette, serrant son ventre, très stressée.

« Lori, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« Je vais bien, Carol, les contractions semblent normales, » déclara Lori, la voix teintée de douleur. « Mmmm, ça fait mal comme d'habitude. »

« Pas d'impression de déchirement ? Tout va comme ça le devrait ? » Demanda encore Carol.

« Oui, » grinça Lori alors qu'une autre contraction commençait. Carol sentit une présence à ses côtés et elle leva les yeux pour voir que Daryl était là, lui faisant un signe de tête.

« Daryl, peux tu m'aider à mettre un matelas sur le sol ? » Lui demanda Carol. Il acquiesça et prit immédiatement Lori dans ses bras quand la contraction s'acheva. Carol tira le matelas au sol et il y déposa Lori.

« Non, non, je veux m'asseoir, » annonça Lori faiblement, alors Daryl lui fournit gentiment une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, prenant la position d'un trépied en se penchant. « Oh, c'est mieux. »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'une autre contraction arrive. Après quelques autres moments aussi semblable, Daryl fit un signe à Carol du regard et il sortit. Carol comprenait, il était mal à l'aise et elle le respectait. Maggie et Beth vinrent pour l'aider et Carol releva les manches.

« J'ai besoin de serviettes propres, certaines doivent être chauffées pour garder le bébé au chaud quand il sortira, j'ai besoin d'un ciseau propre, d'un clamp ou d'une ficelle propre, de l'eau bouillante, des couvertures… MAINTENANT ! »

Et Carol finit la journée en assistant la naissance de la petite fille de Lori, nommée Judith. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la journée se terminerait comme ça, mais ce n'était pas si mal…pas si mal.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

A présent, il y avait une bouche de plus à nourrir. Daryl prit son arme pour aller chasser. Il le faisait plus souvent et plus longuement afin que Lori soit nourrie suffisamment pour allaiter Judith. En général, il rapportait suffisamment de nourriture quand il partait au levé du soleil et Rick l'en remerciait par un regard remplit de gratitude, quand Daryl franchissait le trou dans la clôture, sain et en un seul morceau. A vrai dire, Daryl ne recherchait pas la gratitude, et ce n'était pas simplement pour rapporter à manger…c'était surtout pour se tenir loin de Carol.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle avait réveillé en lui certaines angoisses avec ses prouesses dans la douche. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui avait failli se passer, mais une fois l'excitation de la naissance du bébé passé, il s'était senti complètement submergé par l'embarras et la crainte que Maggie raconte à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait honte, pas honte d'avec qui il était, mais honte de ce qu'il avait fait, et il ne voulait pas que le monde entier sache ce qu'il s'était presque passé dans les douches.

Donc, il avait décidé que la meilleure chose à faire serait de l'éviter pendant quelques jours. Elle était très occupée à s'occuper du bébé, et donc il se disait qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, et il en était heureux parcequ'il ne voulait pas la blesser en la tenant à l'écart, merde, il était incapable de lui faire face. Bordel, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas la personne qualifiée pour le lui apporter. Il était certain de ne pas être du tout son genre.

Malheureusement, Carol avait remarqué sa distance et aujourd'hui, quand il était revenu de la chasse avec des écureuils, des lapins et un castor, elle était déterminée à le prendre à part et le confronter. Il le vit dans son regard, le moment où il traversa la cours, elle était assise dans l'herbe avec le groupe de filles qui raccommodait les vêtements pour se réchauffer durant les hivers de Géorgie. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, elle le suivit du regard et il s'était senti soudain très gêné sur la façon dont il marchait. Il sentit ses jambes se raidir sous la nervosité accrue.

« Carol, tu sais venir cuisiner ça ou pas ? » L'appela-t-il d'un ton bourru, lui donnant une chance de le suivre si elle en avait envie. Il se disait qu'il était préférable que la confrontation se face dans l'intimité de la cuisine, pendant que tout le monde était dehors. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, le suivant lentement quelques pas derrière lui, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le bloc.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Carol sortit immédiatement les casseroles pour mettre la viande que Daryl allait dépiauter proprement. Daryl déposa les animaux sur le plan de travail en inox puis il sortit son couteau pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il travailla en silence, attendant qu'elle lui parle. Il pouvait l'entendre râler et soupirer à côté de lui car elle ne servait à rien. Il savait qu'elle était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Est-ce que tu m'évites, Daryl ? » C'est une toute petite voix qu'il entendit. Il sentit un peu de tension disparaître de ses épaules. Il ne répondit pas car il savait qu'elle avait encore pas mal de chose à dire. Effectivement, elle s'approcha, se tenant à l'opposé de la table, pour le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

« Oh, putain de bordel de merde, » soupira Daryl, observant son visage qui se déformait par la tristesse.

« Si tu ne me trouves pas attirante, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? » Demanda Carol d'une voix étranglée, « Je pense que tu as eu suffisamment de temps. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu devrais le dire parceque être rejetée sans savoir pourquoi, ça fait encore plus mal que de simplement admettre que tu ne veux pas de moi comme je te veux. Je sais que je suis plus veille que toi, que mes cheveux ne sont pas longs et d'un blond éclatant je sais que je suis squelettique et facile, mais j'avais imaginé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. »

Daryl la dévisagea avec stupeur durant toute sa tirade, observant la façon dont ses lèvres tremblaient à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle et la façon dont ses doigts pressaient fermement la table tandis qu'elle arrivait au bout de son discours. Mais, surtout, il voyait la façon dont ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues pour tomber en petite flaque sur la table.

« Carol, t'es cinglée ? » soupira Daryl, passant une main sur son visage, avant de poser ses deux paumes sur la table pour se pencher par-dessus.

« Je commence à le penser, » admit doucement Carol, détournant le regard vers les barreaux aux fenêtres. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant qu'elle ne tremble plus.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Cracha Daryl, le regard baissé, fermant les yeux d'énervement car son ton était plus tranchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es dingue de penser comme ça. Tu n'es pas une fille facile et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre le dire. Puis pour ton information, je n'ai jamais aimé les blondes ! »

Il recula de la table pour en faire le tour, prenant Carol par les épaules pour lui faire face. Il la tenait à bout de bras, se permettant de la regarder des pieds à la tête, centimètre par centimètre.

« C'est juste…je ne sais pas comme faire, » admit-il calmement laissant son regard sur le sol. « Je ne me suis jamais soucié de qui que ce soi à part moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas attirante, parceque tu l'es foutrement, c'est juste…je ne sais pas comment être celui que tu voudrais que je sois. »

Il attendit une réponse, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Finalement, il trouva la force de la regarder. Il se prépara à voir du mécontentement, ou de l'incompréhension…mais son regard plongea dans ses yeux bleus traduisant compréhension et un truc proche de l'amusement. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Tu es exactement celui que je veux, » dit-elle doucement, « juste pour ta façon d'être. »

Daryl ne savait pas quoi dire, et il se tenait simplement là, ses mains sur ses épaules, clignant les paupières dans le doute. Est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait de sa maladresse ? N'était-elle pas ennuyée par ses sautes d'humeurs, sa vulgarité et sa mauvaise attitude ? Que voulait-elle dire en expliquant qu'il était exactement celui qu'elle voulait ?

« Dans le cas où tu essaies de savoir si je te dis la vérité, ou non, je suis très sûre de moi, » lui assura Carol après un long moment de silence.

« Mais…je ne… » Commença Daryl pour s'expliquer avec elle, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle l'attrapa fermement par les bras et elle s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds, le faisant taire en couvrant sa bouche de la sienne.

Daryl était surpris, choqué même. Ses yeux s'élargirent et son corps se tendit à ce contact soudain et inattendu, elle se pressa contre lui, un peu à la fois, et il se sentit abasourdi d'incrédulité. Enfin, il se détendit légèrement et Carol recula pour le regarder avec perplexité.

« Tu vas m'embrasser en retour ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement, sans remarquer qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt et elle savait qu'il n'était pas apte à un contact physique comme celui là. Elle ne le précipitait pas, cette question était plus une interrogation, il était évident qu'elle lui laisserait le temps nécessaire. Mais il ne voulait plus attendre…il savait ce qu'il voulait, il avait attendu trop longtemps pour lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Alors il tira son visage pour lui rendre un long et tendre baiser, essayant de mettre de côté toutes ses angoisses et son sentiment d'insécurité. Il l'embrassait se laissant aller à ses émotions du moment. Et ce tendre, gentil baiser se transforma bientôt en quelque chose de vorace. Traduisant les sentiments qu'ils avaient gardés secret trop longtemps, l'assaut venant d'avantage de son côté, il le réalisait.

« Daryl, » Carol recula et murmura, « ne fais pas ça si c'est pour m'éviter et prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. »

Le silence s'abattit après cette déclaration lourde et déconcertante de Carol. Elle avait le cœur serré tandis que Daryl se tenait là, immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle décida de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux, peut-être pour faire en sorte que son rejet soit moins blessant quand il allait enfin s'exprimer…elle sentit son cœur se serrer, se fracassant contre le bruit sourd qu'il faisait. Il la regardait avec une légère panique.

« Je ne vais pas m'éloigner, » dit-il rapidement, « Tu me vois foutre le camp ? »

Carol l'observa avec espoir.

« Mais…je ne suis pas prêt pour le dire aux autres, » murmura-t-il ensuite, se demandant pourquoi il était inquiet de ce que les autres allaient penser. Bon dieu, il avait de la chance que Maggie aie gardé l'incident de la douche pour elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Carol en retour, « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'ils vont penser ? »

« Tu lis dans mon esprit ou quoi ? » Demanda Daryl amusé. « Je…ne sais pas. C'est juste…je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Non de dieu, Daryl, » rigola Carol, « c'est l'une des meilleures choses chez toi, tu n'es jamais ce qu'on attend de toi. »

Daryl ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien du tout. Il posa juste son menton sur sa tête et soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, l'un contre l'autre durant un moment avant que Carol ne s'éloigne de lui en souriant tristement.

« Je pense que tu sais ce que je ressens, Daryl, » Dit-elle doucement, posant une main sur le bord de son visage. « Mais je peux dire que tu n'es pas prêt. Ne te sens pas mal pour ça, d'accord ? Je comprends et j'attendrais. »

Daryl l'observa quitter la cuisine, une boule énorme coincée dans la gorge, l'empêchant de la rappeler pour lui dire toutes les choses auxquelles il pensait. Il la voulait. Il n'avait pas honte. Il ressentait des trucs insensé pour elle…il pouvait même dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il restait silencieux, et la porte se referma derrière elle, mettant un terme à l'opportunité qu'il avait de tout lui avouer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque le chaos s'est abattu sur la prison, toutes les pensées de Daryl étaient en mode 'meurtre'. Il se doutait qu'une personne était responsable de tout ça, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, était de retrouver ce fils de pute pour lui trancher la gorge avec son couteau. Alors qu'il courait comme un dératé, Rick le rattrapait pratiquement aux grilles, son sprint étant alimenté de terreur tandis qu'il hurlait le nom de Lori. Rick hurla pour les clefs et Daryl dû forcer ses jambes à s'arrêter pour se retourner et attraper les clefs que Glenn lui lançait. Daryl fit de même et les lança à Rick qui ouvrit la porte au moment où Glenn arrivait.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la cours de la prison, il n'y avait plus personne. C'est alors qu'une alarme s'enclencha attirant de nouveaux rôdeurs, ceux qui étaient rentré par la porte principale, et ceux qui se tenaient de l'autre côté du grillage, se pressant contre celle-ci. Un des prisonniers, Oscar, expliqua qu'il y avait un générateur pour le système d'alarme et qu'ils devaient aller le détruire. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à courir dans la prison, Daryl, Rick et Oscar, pendant qu'un groupe de cinq individus cherchait les autres.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent le générateur, en se précipitant dans une pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière eux car des rôdeurs étaient à leurs trousses. Rick coupait le générateur pendant que Daryl et Oscar retenaient la porte. Dans la minute qui suivit, Daryl entendit une bagarre derrière eux, donc il demanda à Oscar d'aller donner main forte à Rick pendant qu'il tenait la porte. Daryl poussait de toutes ses forces sur la porte puis il décida de massacrer ceux qui posaient problème, leurs cadavres bloquant la horde à l'extérieur. Ensuite il entendit un coup de feu et son sang se glaça. Il se retourna, pour apercevoir Oscar qui tenait Rick en joue, le canon fumait légèrement. Daryl s'accroupit, tirant le couteau de sa poche, en s'approchant sans un bruit, prêt à défouler tout son stress sur l'homme en face de lui qui était assez fou pour se retourner contre eux…puis il vit Rick debout et il aperçut le corps sur le sol derrière celui-ci. C'était un acolyte de Thomas le prisonnier, il l'avait cru mort.

« Allez, » bafouilla Daryl, se redressant en faisant un signe de gratitude à Oscar, « allons retrouver les autres. »

**OOO**

Ils retrouvèrent le corps de T-Dog à l'une des entrées. Tout ce qui restait, c'était une énorme carcasse ensanglantée de ce qui avait été leur ami. Seul T-Dog avait la carrure d'un joueur de football…donc il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.

Puis Daryl vit quelque chose à proximité de la porte, son cœur pompait si fort qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il fixa la chose durant quelque seconde avant de s'abaisser pour le ramasser. Il reconnut le bandeau que portait Carol plus tôt dans la journée. Il scruta le sang dessus et sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine. Seigneur, non…ça ne pouvait pas être elle, n'importe qui sauf elle !

Il vit le regard que les autres lui lançaient, et il lâcha le bout de tissus pour reprendre son air habituel, et retourner dans la cours. Ils trouvèrent Hershel et Beth en haut d'une cage d'escalier, barricadés derrière une porte cadenassée. Ils étaient soulagés de voir des survivants. Après, une autre porte s'ouvrit, libérant le cri d'un bébé.

Aussi vite, rien qu'en les voyants, Daryl su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible…Maggie sanglotait en serrant le bébé qui hurlait puis Carl…Carl semblait perdu et figé. Lori n'était pas là et il comprit que Lori était morte.

Daryl observait la scène dans une souffrance muette alors que Rick s'effondrait sous les sanglots, pleurant la femme qu'il avait aimé…à chaque instant. Daryl ne pouvait penser qu'à la seule femme qu'il avait aimé, sans jamais avoir eut les couilles de lui dire à quel point. T-Dog, Lori…mais par-dessus tout Carol. A présent, il songeait qu'ils l'avaient tous conduit à un autre niveau de folie et d'insécurité.

**OOO**

Daryl se tenait avec les autres. Ils enterraient le corps de leurs camarades dans des trous profonds qu'ils avaient creusé. Hershel avait pu améliorer l'apparence de Lori, camouflant son ventre déchiqueté, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour la dépouille de T-Dog. Ce qui rappelait sans peine l'horreur de la journée. Daryl zieutait la tombe portant la croix et le nom de Carol. Il n'avait qu'une envie, arracher la croix pour la briser. Ils n'avaient pas eu de corps à enterrer, juste ce foutu bandeau tâché de sang.

Après un long moment, tout le monde s'était éloigné des tombes pour sortir les corps de la cours et les brûler. Les pleures étaient une étape nécessaire à la tristesse que Daryl comprenait chez eux. Mais lui ne pouvait pas pleurer sur la tombe en face de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait avant de prendre une fleur blanche dans sa poche. Une rose Cherokee qu'il avait trouvé le long des clôtures quand lui et Maggie étaient partis chercher à manger pour le bébé.

« Si j'avais su…j'aurais dû tout te dire, » murmura-t-il en déposant la fleur au pied de la croix, « J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aime. J'aurais tant voulu être là pour te protéger. »

Il laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblant puis il serra les yeux car les larmes commençaient à lui brûler les paupières. Il refusait de les laisser tomber. Il se releva en s'aidant de la croix, puis il réajusta son arbalète avant de se retourner pour retourner lentement vers la cours et aider les autres à nettoyer.

**OOO**

Daryl savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose quand il entra dans la cours. Tout le monde semblait se réjouir de la situation. Il se sentait soudain très en colère, et il s'était dirigé vers la porte avec les yeux plissés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » grogna-t-il, « Parc'que je ne vois rien d'hilarant ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourire. Le groupe s'écarta rapidement et Daryl crut qu'il allait s'évanouir pour la première de toute sa vie. Carol était debout, au centre du groupe, le regard tendre car elle le regardait avec un timide sourire.

« Salut, Daryl, » couina-t-elle, l'air embarrassée.

Daryl sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il sentit l'humidité des larmes sur son visage, qui traversaient ses joues. Il parcourut la distance entre eux deux, avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, l'impact de l'étreinte les faisant presque tomber. Daryl l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer fermement contre sa poitrine, semblant terrifier à l'idée qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau. Il ne la lâcherait plus jamais.

Et soudainement, se moquant bien des autres autour d'eux, il releva le menton de Carol pour l'embrasser de sa bouche, goûtant aux larmes qui avaient glissé sur leurs lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il l'embrassait avec toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Ensuite, il enfouit son nez dans son cou, posant sa tête sur son épaule, pressant des baisers sur sa peau.

« Carol, je pensais…nous pensions tous… »

« Je sais, » murmura Carol, « J'ai du me cacher, les rôdeurs ne partaient pas et je n'avais plus d'armes. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre alors j'ai attendu que ça se calme. Je suis désolée d'avoir inquiétée tout le monde. »

« Je dois te dire, » déclara rapidement Daryl, « j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, je devrais te le dire chaque putain de jour ! Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, Carol, je…je t'aime. »

Carol vit la réaction du groupe, les mains couvraient leur bouche de surprise, souriant et complices…puis elle poussa légèrement Daryl pour le regarder, oubliant les autres, elle aussi.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Daryl acquiesça, clignant rapidement des yeux, qui étaient à présent sec après sa crise de larme, et il sourit légèrement.

« Très bien, » sourit Carol largement, « Je pense que nous devrions aller brûler ces corps. Nous devons retrouver un peu de paix. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le reste du groupe va s'en charger, » déclara ferment Maggie alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les autres. Maggie les éloigna des corps pour les pousser vers la porte. « Nous ne serons pas du côté de la tour Est. Vous devriez y aller, certains d'entre nous ont besoin d'avoir un peu de bonheur après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Carol. Carol sourit, en attrapant le bras de Daryl et de se diriger vers la dite tour de garde.

**OOO**

Le cœur de Daryl battait comme la conga de Ricky Ricardo, il était persuadé que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, alors que Carol le tirait par le bras comme une enfant excitée en direction de la tour de garde. Il déglutit difficilement quand elle se retourna pour lui sourire tendrement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent…il n'y avait plus de secret.

Il se dépêcha et ouvrit la porte de la tour. Elle sourit et franchit la porte avec un « merci. » Il l'observa se diriger dans les escaliers alors que lui hésitait à franchir la porte…à vrai dire, il était terrifié.

« Tu viens, Daryl ? » Lui parvint la voix de Carol. Il serra les yeux, se remémorant la fois où c'est lui qui charriait Glenn avec cette blague. Il se demandait si elle aussi le charriait.

« Ouais, » répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Carol l'attendait en haut, et elle le tira tout de suite vers elle, sa bouche l'attrapant avec fièvre. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas encore ressentie, quelque chose de presque désespéré, un baiser sensuel. Ensuite, elle recula pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

« S'il te plait, ne change pas, » murmura-t-elle, « Promets moi que tu es prêt pour ça. »

Daryl ravala difficilement, mais sans détourner son regard d'elle. Il acquiesça silencieusement, une fois. Il sentit son estomac se serrer étrangement quand elle lui sourit, un resplendissant, authentique, joyeux sourire. Et il se disait, qu'il était celui qui la faisait sourire comme ça…c'était totalement nouveau pour lui, un sentiment étrange dans les tripes. Ca n'était pas comme ça par le passé, adepte des coups rapides contre les portes de toilette dans les bars, le visage impassible d'une fille sous lui, se moquant totalement de si c'était bon pour elle ou pas…c'était différent, c'était terrifiant, c'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais fait avant.

« Carol, » murmura-t-il, se sentant l'obligation de tout lui avouer avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision, « tu sais…je n'ai jamais…ça fait longtemps et je…n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire ça correctement. Je me moquais bien des filles avec qui j'étais avant et…seigneur, j'aimerais être correcte. »

Elle ne riait pas, elle ne le regardait pas comme si il était dingue, elle ne le regardait pas avec dégoût…elle continuait simplement de lui sourire avec sa douce expression qui le rendait fou de désir.

« Tu le feras bien, » murmura-t-elle, étant parfaitement sur le ton de la confidence, « et si ce n'est pas cette fois, ce sera la prochaine fois. »

Bon dieu, quelle femme…

Carol se trouva soudain contre des muscles fermes, contre le corps chaud de Daryl. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes une fois de plus, leurs langues se mêlant entre elles sans hésitation, il ressentait du plaisir et plus d'enthousiasme. Mais elle pouvait toujours sentir la tension dans les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules, comme si il était toujours sur la défensive, et elle se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant que tout ceci soit normal, mais elle savait que l'attente en vaudrait la peine.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses magnifiques bras travaillés, puis attrapa ses paumes, glissant ses mains sous son propre t-shirt. Elle soupira en ressentant ses mains calleuses, chaudes et fermes sur la peau de son estomac. Elle se délectait quand il les fit glisser lentement sur ses côtes, remontant sur ses épaules par l'arrière, ses pouces traçant des sillons sur ses épaules nues.

« Tu n'portes rien sous c't-shirt, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Daryl de son ton bourru, entre ses lèvres.

« Nan, rien du tout, » rigola Carol. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un soutien-gorge, sa poitrine était trop petite. Elle pouvait s'en passer.

« Putain, c'est… » Daryl n'avait pas perdu son temps dans des explications, à la place il serra sa bouche avec la sienne, et il fit glisser ses mains devant. Carol pouvait sentir ses mains trembler tandis que sa paume glissait sur sa poitrine, puis son baiser faibli quand ses doigts trouvèrent ses tétons durcis. Il recula pour regarder son visage, une mimique d'interrogation sur le visage, comme s'il attendait silencieusement une permission.

Carol recula pour faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, lui révélant l'entièreté de sa moitié supérieure, chaque centimètre de sa peau crémeuse et chaque tâche de rousseurs qui maculaient ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il la dévisagea un long moment avant de l'étreindre et de commencer à tracer des sillons sur ses clavicules et ses côtes, visibles et tranchantes à cause de la malnutrition qu'ils connaissaient tous en ces temps.

« Je devrais commencer par te nourrir plus, » marmonna-t-il pendant que ses yeux bleus scannaient lentement et prudemment.

Carol glissa ses propres mains sous sa veste habituelle, et sa chemise, pour tirer fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les bras lui laissant la possibilité de l'enlever. Il se tenait là, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle l'observait avec de magnifiques grands yeux bleus. Son esprit divaguait sur les horribles cicatrices qui recouvraient son torse, et son dos. Il se demandait si elle allait lui poser des questions. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et elle ne sembla pas surprise. Elle s'avança une fois encore, pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et poser sa tête sur son torse nu.

« Je pense que je devrais probablement TE nourrir d'avantage, » murmura-t-elle, ses doigts retraçant ses côtés, jonchant ses côtes de haut en bas sur sa peau pâle et marquée.

Il avait vraiment maigri énormément depuis leur première rencontre dans la carrière d'Atlanta. Chaque partie de son corps s'était amoindrie…sauf ses bras, seigneur ses bras. Elle avait imaginé tant de fois qu'il l'enveloppait avec force pour la serrer contre sa poitrine…et à présent c'est ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire tandis qu'elle retraçait ses muscles du bout des doigts.

« Nous allons le faire ou pas ? » murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux sur lui. Elle décida qu'elle devait lui laisser faire le premier pas, donc elle recula de quelques pas pour croiser son regard. Elle ouvrit lentement le bouton et la tirette de son jeans pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches. Elle voyait l'érection évidente dans son pantalon et elle sourit. Elle laissa son jeans tomber au sol pour en sortir, étant entièrement nue sous son regard pour la première fois.

Il la dévisageait avec avidité. Elle le comparait à un coyote venant de mettre le grappin sur un poulailler. Ca la rendait un peu nerveuse. Elle se détourna humblement de l'intensité son regard.

« Bon dieu, » l'entendit-elle murmurer tranquillement, « Carol…tu es…juste…putain. »

« Merci, » rigola légèrement Carol, « Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Et elle vit le rouge teinter les joues de Daryl tandis que ses yeux retombaient vers le sol. Il semblait tout à coup terriblement nerveux. Elle sourit doucement alors qu'il piétinait nerveusement comme à son habitude. Alors elle attendit dans le calme, attendant que sa détermination revienne. Lentement, il releva finalement les yeux sur elle.

« Allez, Daryl, » plaida Carol intérieurement, « tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il hocha la tête et hésita un long moment avant de finalement ouvrir son bouton de ses doigts tremblants, le jeans s'ouvrit et il tira sur la tirette maladroitement…mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait rapidement en secouant la tête. Carol attendait, se disant qu'il serait probablement plus facile pour lui si elle prenait les choses en main pour lui ôter ce fichus jeans. Mais elle devait le laisser faire…il devait faire des efforts. Il dû comprendre son regard parcequ'il se mordait la lèvre en faisant glisser son pantalon lentement, un rouge vif colorant ses joues une nouvelle fois.

Et Carol su qu'elle avait raison…il n'était pas mal du tout. Carol ne pouvait empêcher l'apparition d'un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle détaillait chaque partie de l'homme à qui elle avait donné son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce moment arriverait et pourtant…ils étaient là. Et elle attendait.

Elle combla l'espace entre eux en un éclair, ses bras entourant son cou et sa jambe droite s'accrochant autour de sa hanche. Elle voulait être le plus proche possible de lui. Daryl se tendit, et puis il rigola dans son oreille. Il posa ses bras autour d'elle, pour la stabiliser dans son approche, la chaleur de ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Elle ressentait le feu sous sa peau. Carol sentit une sensation familière dans le creux de son ventre puisque son corps répondait à la sensation de son corps contre le sien…contre elle.

« Mph, » grogna Daryl alors qu'elle plaquait ses hanches contre lui, « du calme ! »

« Mais… »

Daryl la fit taire de sa bouche, l'embrassant fermement mais tendrement, essayant de deviner ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il glissa lentement ses mains du haut de ses hanches vers ses épaules, puis les redescendit à nouveau, appréciant la sensation de sa peau sur ses mains abîmées. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser quand les mains de Carol se faufilèrent tout à coup dans ses cheveux, tirant juste assez pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais assez pour le rendre dingue et que son pénis gonfle plus durement qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se demandait vaguement si il allait réussir à tenir assez longtemps pour qu'il se passe quelque chose.

« Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Carol, le ramenant à la réalité. Il sourit.

« Ouais, » dit-il calmement.

Carol recula, agitant son pied sur le sol. Puis elle le surprit encore plus en disposant leurs vêtements en carré sur le sol. Elle s'assit par terre en le regardant avec ses grands yeux de biche. Elle sourit et tapota la place à côté d'elle, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Sans la moindre hésitation, Daryl s'allongea sur le sol à côté d'elle et il attendit hardiment le prochain geste.

« Je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot, Daryl, » dit Carol avec insolence, tendant une main sur le côté de son visage, son pouce caressant le piquant de sa barbe…peut être qu'elle était bizarre, mais elle adorait cette sensation quand elle l'embrassait. Son esprit s'enflammait quand elle imaginait que cet air mal soigné…pouvait être complètement différent.

Elle était revenue à la réalité, vraiment bonne elle aussi, à la façon dont Daryl changeait de position pour se tourner vers elle. Elle sourit puis se décontracta quand il posa sa main droite sur le sol, à côté d'elle pour chercher la sienne. Sa main gauche caressait ses cheveux courts et il soupira juste parcequ'il…la regardait.

« Bordel, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, » murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, doucement, tendrement, tout en se déplaçant pour être entièrement sur elle, supportant son poids sur son coude droit. Carol ouvrit les yeux quand le baiser s'acheva, son regard se perdant dans les magnifiques yeux bleus où elle pouvait voir détermination et inquiétude.

« Daryl, si tu ne commences pas bientôt, je vais dégager de ce sol et trouver quelqu'un qui le fera, » le taquina-t-elle, faisant semblant d'essayer de partir.

Il devait penser qu'elle était sérieuse car son regard traduisait la panique. Il attrapa fermement ses hanches et la tira par les épaules des deux mains pour qu'elle reste par terre.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il tandis que Carol frottait l'arrière de sa tête qui avait percuté le sol, malgré tout elle rigolait même si elle voyait des étoiles. « Ne dis plus jamais ça. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Carol légèrement confuse.

« Tu ne voudrais pas…de quelqu'un d'autre, si ? » Demanda-t-il, angoissé.

« Oh, Daryl, bien sûre que non, » répondit Carol en se déplaçant pour placer une main sur la nuque de Daryl, « Jamais. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tu es ce que je voulais depuis toujours. »

Apparemment c'est tout ce dont avait besoin d'entendre Daryl pour être stimulé vers l'acte, parceque l'instant d'après Carol était entraîner dans un autre baiser très passionné. Elle sentit sa main glisser entre ses jambes alors elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de le sentir entrer en elle. Et quand il le fit enfin, après quelques marmonnements et quelques tentatives ratées, elle haleta bruyamment en mordant sa lèvre plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, pensait-elle pour elle-même. Elle n'avait connu que Ed, et Ed n'en connaissait pas un rayon. Elle n'avait jamais pris son pied et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi comblée. C'était un choc pour son organisme après tout ce temps.

« Oh, quoi ? » Demanda Daryl rapidement, sa langue léchant sa lèvre supérieur, « tu as mal ? »

Carol secoua la tête rapidement pour le rassurer, mais sa respiration était encore trop hâéhe. Elle le sentit bouger pour sortir alors elle serra ses talons contre ses cuisses pour le garder en elle, en secouant la tête désespérément.

« Tu mens, » siffla Daryl, les yeux fermer parcequ'elle avait ses jambes qui le maintenait en place, voir qui l'enfonçait plus profondément.

« Je n'ai…simplement…pas encore eu le temps de m'y habituer, » souffla finalement Carol, « Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai mal. S'il te plait, n'arrêtes pas. »

Daryl acquiesça et déglutit péniblement alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses talons vers ses mollets. Seigneur, peut importe ce que faisait cette femme, ça le rendait dingue ! A cette pensée, il donna lentement des coups de rein, d'avant en arrière de façon expérimental. Il aurait presque pu jouir en écoutant les bruits qui sortaient de la gorge de Carol. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait entendu dans la douche et l'idée qu'il était la cause de ces gémissements cette fois ci, le fit se sentir en confiance. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir ça, alors il recommença encore…et encore…et encore jusqu'à arriver à un rythme où il se sentait bien, foutrement bien.

Il n'allait pas tarder…il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Pas avec les grognements et les gémissements qu'elle faisait dans le creux de son oreille, pas avec la manière dont elle se trémoussait et bougeait sous lui, pas quand elle était plus soudé à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se libéra après un court moment et il se sentit immédiatement le dernier des connards pour ce « coups de cuillère à pots » comme Merle disait. Une fois de plus, il se dégagea d'une fille insatisfaite, non, pas une fille, mais une femme cette fois ci. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, se demandant comment elle allait réagir.

_Elle est probablement dégoûtée par tes mouvements de gamin de 12 ans, pauvre con._

Mais putain, si elle n'avait pas laissé sortir un soupir comblé puis rouler sur le côté pour lui sourire. Non de dieu, elle était en train de lui sourire pour ce petit coup sur le sol ? Et puis elle a fait une chose étrange…elle a posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et placer un bras autour de lui et elle a chuchoté :

« Arrêtes de te faire du mal, Daryl. »

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, son nez sur elle. Elle avait tourné le visage pour le regarder, toujours posé sur sa poitrine. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir exactement à quoi il pensait ? Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, le regardant avec une expression stricte.

« Ne fais pas ça, » chuchota-t-elle, « tu n'es pas parfait, alors ne sois pas déçu quand tu le réalises. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de parfait, je veux quelqu'un d'authentique. »

« Mais…ce n'était même pas… » Il cherchait ses mots, son cerveau voulait renié cet orgasme mais c'était impossible.

« Ssshh, » Carol pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il se tu immédiatement, « Tu penses que c'était la dernière chance pour que tu sois bon avec moi ? »

Il sentit ses joues s'étirer et il la dévisagea avec interrogation alors qu'elle lui souriait.

« J'ai gagné, » dit-elle furtivement, « j'ai eu ce que je voulais et te voir satisfait me suffit amplement. »

Daryl la regardait bizarrement. Elle ne s'inquiétait même pas qu'il ait totalement loupé leur première fois ?

« Tu…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es génial, » murmura-t-il.

« Toi non plus, » répondit Carol, un peu tristement en le regardant dans les yeux, « mais je vais te le montrer. Nous sommes ensemble, Daryl, nous aurons plein d'occasion de nous entraîner. Nous ne serons pas toujours aussi maladroit que maintenant. »

« Ouais, sûrement, » gloussa Daryl.

Carol rit et frotta son nez contre le sien, à la manière des eskimo.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous dominerons cette maladresse et ferons mieux, » répondit-elle en clignant un œil, « je pense que nous ne serons pas si mal. »

« Je pense… » Dit Daryl, avec une étincelle dans les yeux, « je suis prêt pour une autre partie de jambe en l'air avec toi, même maladroite. »

Carol se disait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de meilleure proposition dans sa vie.

**FIN.**


End file.
